


Glass Door

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, Kink Meme, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Master/Slave, Prompt Fic, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Loki, brief mentions of the team, slight blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Tony's punishment finally comes. And not just for imprisoning his boyfriend a few weeks ago. It all comes crashing down. Tony's too fucked to care.Kinktober Day 12: Master/Slave





	Glass Door

**Author's Note:**

> whoops guess whose posting 40 minutes late. Im gonna make this quick. IM MY OWN BETA, so call me out for my fuckups. No, literally, I rushed this chapter and didn't proofread. Please help. Also leave a kudos and a comment, I love those. STAY LOVELY, READERS!!!

Tony’s leg was a blur, bouncing rapidly at a speed that he did not know was scientifically possible. It was moving so fast, in fact, that his entire body was shaking and his nice reclining chair was now tilting back and forth. He had no way to know what this meeting was actually about, so he had taken the first seat he saw, which was in the front. Big mistake.

He could feel eyes boring into the back of his head. It made it difficult to focus on Hill’s words, but Tony tried to play it cool. “This is a compilation of footage from the past three months. These are all from locations within a five-mile radius of SHIELD Headquarters or Avengers Tower. We have reason to believe that Loki has been trying to infiltrate the buildings. Chances are high that he was successful. We’ve found evidence of tampered footage within these two buildings and the helicarrier.”

Clip after clip of his lover played on the screen. Loki walking down the street. Him weaving through a crowd, ducking down an alleyway. Loki, holding a bottle of champagne that he had bought for them, just a few weeks ago. Tony hadn’t seen Loki since he had gotten Loki imprisoned. When he had held Loki at gunpoint and rode him into that uncomfortable little cot.

JARVIS had wiped all footage that caught even a glimpse of the god in the Tower, but the helicarrier and HQ were entirely different. He didn’t have full access, not without breaking all kinds of codes and giving himself away. Tony didn’t even worry about the CCTV cameras from nearby buildings. If SHIELD had already begun to pull those, they were fucked.

Well, he was fucked. He was really hoping to stay on the team for a while longer, maybe do an inside job and really take SHIELD down a notch. That might not be happening. Maria continued, “We’re trying to find out more information. See if Loki has his own place in Manhattan.”

Clint snorted. His arms were crossed, his lips pulled back in a snarl. “That fuckin’ prick couldn’t afford it. You know he doesn’t work.”

“My brother has no need. He is very skilled with words, and when words fail, he can resort to more…  _ condemnable  _ measures to acquire currency. Though he was a prince, it wasn’t uncommon to find out that he had swindled one of the local shopkeepers.” Thor frowned.

Tony still felt eyes on the back of his neck. He bit into his nail, trying to stop his restless leg in vain. He glanced back. Natasha was looking at him. Her porcelain face was as blank as ever and Tony turned back to the front. Maria was looking at him. Tony felt his stomach flip. He wanted this meeting to be over.

His chest gave a tug and he almost huffed.  _ Perfect timing, Lo. _ The genius shifted in his seat, the pull of the magic becoming more insistent. “Is that all?”

Maria blinked at him, “Yes. For now. We just want the Avengers to be vigilant. If Loki’s wormed his way inside, there’s no telling what could happen.”

He stood up. Yeah, no telling what could happen. Would anyone else guess that Loki had managed to rope Tony into being his fuck-buddy, now-something-more-serious? He guessed not. He gave the agent a mock-salute and slid out the door.

Loki was standing right there and Tony cursed. “What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?” He whisper-shouted. The god just gave an amused smile. Tony grabbed his elbow and dragged him down the hallway. “What if that hadn’t been me that had walked out? What if it had been Clint? Or Bruce?”

His lover snorted, a very unbecoming sound from a god, “The Beast wasn’t at this meeting. He’s far too unstable.”

“That’s just the Hulk itching to smash you into my floor again. And don’t call him Beast; his name is Bruce.” Loki didn’t even have to respond for Tony to know that he didn’t care. They rounded the corner and came to a halt.

* * *

 

Clint exited the conference room seething. His skin crawled with just the idea of Loki being near him again. There was no telling if any of the team, if any of the other agents, were under his control. It made Clint feel like there was a monster lurking around the corner. Like there was a shadow looming over him, ready to consume him if he lost his footing.

He gave a heavy sigh and continued walking down the hallway. His footfalls were silent on the carpet, even more so due to his special-made boots. No matter what surface or how hard he stomped, they would barely make a noise. He had to remember to thank Stark for these. As Clint approached the bend in the hall, he slowed. His ears perked up as he heard hushed voices.

* * *

 

“Anyway, that doesn’t matter. If they need to, they won’t hesitate to call Bruce in and use the Hulk to their advantage. Which is exactly the problem. Do you know what that meeting was just about?” Tony hissed. He didn’t wait for a response. “You. They found you, sauntering around New York like you owned the fucking place. How many times have I told you to  _ be careful? _ You can change your face, for fuck's sake.”

“I fail to see why we should be concerned.” Loki shrugged and Tony gaped. “Stark, I’ve been on Midgard for years now. They know of my presence. And why should I not be close to my enemies? And regardless of if they pursue me or not, they cannot know about us. There is no evidence of us for them to find.” The god reached out, cupping Tony’s neck and running his finger along the mortal’s jaw. It was a rare moment of domesticity. Loki wasn’t usually one for displays of affection.

Something ominous twisted in Tony’s gut, telling him  _ ‘No! This isn’t okay!’ _ . But then, Loki’s eyes softened, just the tiniest bit and Tony gave in. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said, partially just to see Loki’s reaction. The genius knew that Loki loved hearing that he was right. What a shallow man. That made two of them.

Sure enough, the god’s eyes twinkled at Tony’s admission, a smug smirk pulling on his face. He hummed, finger ghosting across Tony’s jaw again. He leaned in, lips sliding along Tony’s cheek until he reached his ear. “What a good little mortal.” He growled, his voice dropping an octave. It went straight to Tony’s dick.

Loki squared his feet, stepping closer and Tony pushed his palm against that solid chest. “Not in the hallway. Lab. Downstairs. Come on.”

* * *

 

Clint couldn’t move. His ears were ringing. His head blank. Distantly, he heard the ding of the elevator. The soft click of the display as it descended. He breathed. Focused on breathing. Stared at the white carpet. How long had it been? He ran.

* * *

 

As soon as the elevator opened on the lab floor, Tony wasted no time tapping the glass. The holographic display popped up and Tony typed in the code, shoving the crystal clear door open. He stepped in and a flip was switched.

Loki’s arm shot out, fingers outstretched and grabbing onto Tony’s hair. Tony shouted. The glass door hissed shut as Tony was yanked against Loki. The god snarled. “Listen closely, mortal. You will do as I say. Is that understood.” It wasn’t a question. Tony shuddered, he knew what this was.

“This is my punishment.”

“Yes.” Tony felt a bolt of lightning shock his body, arching his spine and pressing his ass against Loki. “Will you do as your Master says?” The words made Tony’s mouth feel dry. His breath was already coming in short bursts. Would he? Tony smirked.

“Yes.” He wanted Loki to take charge. He wanted to lose control. Loki smirked against his neck.

“Kneel.” Loki murmured and Tony felt himself instantly drop to his knees. He felt the shock of pain go up his legs and didn’t even twitched. He looked up with wide eyes. His hands reached out tentatively and ran up Loki’s thighs.

Loki pushed his head around, neck loose as it rolled from one side to the other, letting him have his way. His pale fingers pushed past the mortal’s full lips. Tony moaned, lapping at the saltiness. The fingers swirled around his tongue before probing further. Tony squeezed Loki’s thighs in encouragement, trying to open his mouth further.

Loki pressed his tongue to the bottom of his mouth, massaging his tongue lightly as he tilted Tony’s face up and looked down the mortal’s throat. He continued for a moment before he withdrew. “Beg.”

Tony let his tongue hang loosely from his mouth as he panted for air. “Please, Master.” Loki’s head tilted down, looking pleased, and his pupils had gone wide with desire. Tony knew exactly what he wanted. “Master, please use me. Use me for your pleasure.” He said, suppressing a moan as his hands tightened around Loki’s thighs. They stroked up. Tan fingers reached for the lace of those leather tights.

A smack reverberated off the walls as Loki backhanded him. Tony gaped, dazed, at the floor. The entire left side of his face felt like it was on fire. His ear was ringing on that side and he could feel a wet warmth beginning to trickle down his nose.

Loki really didn’t hold back. Tony sniffled lightly, feeling the blood move under his breaths. He looked back up at his god, who was rubbing his hand as if he had somehow gotten hurt. It was the closest thing to an apology as Tony would get. He instead opted to smile at his god. “You do not touch me without permission.” He scolded.

Loki walked away from him and took a seat on one of the many swivel chairs. “Now, my little mortal. Come.” The god slouched in his seat, legs falling open, and he pointed between his feet. Tony crawled over, belly fluttering at Loki’s pleased smile. “What do you want?”

His cock pressed against the denim of his jeans as Tony sat on his knees. He shifted slightly, almost moaning as the sensitive flesh rubbed against the rough material. “I want to suck your cock.” He panted. One side of his mouth was tingling.

Loki’s lip curled. He gave Tony another slap, lighter this time, but the impact still felt worst as it hit the already-red skin. The mortal winced backwards and gave a whine. “You know better than to address your Master as such.” He bit. His hand cupped Tony’s jaw and shoved his face to the side. “Try again.”

Tony took a few breaths before he looked back up at his god. “I would like to suck my Master’s cock.” His head tilted, his brows pinching as he gave his best begging face. Loki’s mouth fell open. He nodded in approval. Tony’s hands immediately went for those laces again, tugging impatiently as he untangled them and wiggled down the god’s pants.

The long, pale member bobbed up as it was released from the constricting material. The crown was a lovely shade of pink, shining against the lab’s hard light. Tony gave a desperate noise and grabbed the member, stroking it in his hand as he licked his lips. He looked back up at his god, who looked down at him with hungry eyes, watching and waiting to see what he would do.

Tony pressed a kiss to each one of Loki’s balls before licking up the underside of the god’s cock. Small streaks of red trailed after him. His nosebleed must have reached his lips then. Huh.

He felt the god’s breath stutter under his touch and Tony couldn’t help a small smile. He pressed a chaste kiss to the tip before he dabbed his tongue across the slit, sampling the small amount of precome that had formed. He wrapped his lips around the head, giving a solid suck before he started taking Loki in his mouth, inch by inch.

A moan came from above him and Tony shuddered. Hands passed through his hair, petting him as he tried to take Loki to the hilt. Loki panted, murmuring a soft, “Good mortal.” Tony preened under the praise and swallowed, taking more of Loki in his mouth. He already felt stuffed but he kept going, hollowing his cheeks and sucking noisily. The god groaned.

Growing impatient, he grabbed Tony’s head and pulled, unrelenting until Tony’s nose was pressed against his stomach. The mortal gasped and gagged beneath him and Loki shuddered as each movement stimulated his cock. He could see his mortal struggling for air. “Beg me. Beg me to let you breathe.” He said.

Tony could only manage a few small noises, choking on the long cock pressing into his throat, blocking his airway. His vision began to dim and he punched at Loki’s leg. “Beg!” Loki insisted again before finally giving up and shoving Tony back. The mortal landed on his elbows, panting and wiping the loose spittle from his chin. Loki glared at him until he met his eye.

Tony swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry, Master.” He croaked, throat feeling way too stretched out.

Loki didn’t respond. He stood. “On the table, mortal.” He stated, motioning to the surface before him. Tony dragged himself to his feet and hopped up, turning to face his god and immediately spreading his legs.

“Please, fuck me. Show me how much I should be sorry, Master.” He said.  _ Shameless _ . Loki’s eyes fluttered closed at his words, cock giving a visible twitch.

“Take off your pants. Prep yourself.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. The zipper flew down, He hurriedly threw his jeans and underwear off in one smooth motion. He took his cock in his hand and jerked himself as fast as he could manage without completely falling apart. His fingers traced a pattern down his shirt before they dipped under his thigh and teased at his hole. Tony wasted no time in shoving his finger inside himself without any lube. It stung like a bitch and he hissed. Loki chuckled.

“So eager for me that you disregard your own needs. What a good pet.” He sneered. Tony whimpered and shifted, putting himself on full display as his finger pushed in and out of him.

“Please, Master.”

Loki finally stepped forward, cupping Tony’s ass. His fingers traced Tony’s entrance as his magic glittered, leaving a pool of lube to run down his ass. Tony shuddered. Loki smirked, grabbing his cock and lining it up quickly before pushing in.

His head dropped forward as he moaned, his sound matching with one of pain from his mortal. He gave a shallow thrust, pushing himself deeper. Tony was always so hot. His smooth walls were now more stretched to accommodate Loki, given how often they do such a thing, but they were still pressing against Loki’s cock. The god panted, trying to keep himself somewhat in control as he continued.

Thrust after thrust, he worked himself in. Tony’s weeping cock bobbed with every movement and Loki took great pleasure in neglecting it, reveling in Tony’s needy moans. Finally, he heard a slap as flesh met flesh; Loki was entirely inside of his lover, feeling that pressing heat along every inch of his throbbing cock. “Please, please, Master! Move!” Tony moaned, writhing against him and Loki smirked. He didn’t even have to prompt his mortal to ask.

Loki granted his wish, setting a soft pace as his cock dragged in and out of his lover. Tony moaned beneath him, squirming and trying to thrust faster against Loki. The god growled, hands grabbing Tony’s hips and pinning him to the table. “Ask for it.”

“Harder, Master! I need- I need-” Tony stuttered. Loki’s hips snapped forward with a wet sound and he groaned. Something shifted behind him and Loki glanced over.

He smiled from ear to ear, a nasty thing, as he saw that familiar tuft of blond hair. “Your friend is here.” He growled, pushing Tony’s head to look at his fellow Avenger. Tony looked dazed as he blinked at Clint. Loki laughed, thrusting into Tony harder as the mortal stared at his teammate, moaning like a common whore. Tanned arms reached up to grab the edge of the table, steadying himself.

It didn’t take long for the other’s to appear. The Widow, Captain. Even Loki’s brother and Loki stilled under their stare. The Captain had begun banging on the glass. The cacophony of shouts was muted by the glass wall and Loki smirked down at his mortal. “Show them. Show them how much you want your Master’s cock.”

High on pleasure, Tony could only nod, grinding his hips against Loki’s unmoving body, his cock twisting inside of him. “Yes, please, Master!” Tony groaned, biting his lip, which was still smeared with blood. Heat pooled at his groin as Tony thrust against his god.

Pleas fell from his lips. Desperate for touch, Tony palmed himself, staring up at his god and ignoring the shouts from outside the room. Loki snarled, yanking his hand away and backhanding him again. Tony’s head snapped to the side and he gave a loud moan, mixed with pleasure and pain. Now his right cheek was tingling and finally, finally, Loki grabbed his cock and began pumping him, starting to thrust roughly into him again. “Tell them what you want.” He growled.

“My Master’s-  _ hah _ !- cock!”

“Tell them. Tell them whose you are.” Loki slurred.

Tony keened, feeling his balls tighten with each movement. “Yours! I’m yours!  _ Ohhh, Loki! _ ” Tony fell backwards, spine arching as he came, seed splattering across his shirt. Loki gave an unsteady moan as Tony’s body clenched around him, burying himself in the tight heat as his cock twitched and he came inside his mortal, claiming him as his own.

Loki slowed to a stop, panting heavily until he pulled out of Tony. He cupped his lover’s head, forcing him to meet his eye. Tony looked at him with an absolutely euphoric expression, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “That wasn’t too bad of a punishment,” He smirked, leaning into Loki’s touch.

His god gave his own tender smile, the rare type that made Tony melt like goo. He leaned down and gave Tony a slow, tender kiss. He sucked on Tony’s lip, despite the blood, and swiped his tongue inside just briefly. Just as an acknowledgment. He tapped Tony’s cheek. “Have fun with your friends.” He said. Loki shimmered out of view, leaving a dumbfounded Stark to turn his head, neck cracking audibly, as he looked out of the lab. Loki was still in the room. He couldn’t teleport, just invisible and hiding. Tony knew he was loving watching this. The team was staring at him.  _ Oh shit _ .

He heard a familiar green-colored roar from upstairs.

_ Oh. Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> pray4tony


End file.
